


Forever Is Impossible (and we're still stuck in Norway)

by misscam



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-06
Updated: 2008-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscam/pseuds/misscam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's hard to be human when all you know is Time Lord. It's hard to have only one heart when your love come in two. It's hard, but they've already done the impossible.</i> [Doctor/Rose, human!Doctor/Rose]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Is Impossible (and we're still stuck in Norway)

**Author's Note:**

> Huge spoilers for "Journey's End". A ficlet I just had to get out of my system after the finale.

Forever Is Impossible  
(and we're still stuck in Norway)  
by misscam

Disclaimer: Characters are BBC's. The words are mine.

II

"I love you. That's very him, Rose."

"I love you. It's not that."

"What is it then?"

"He's you and you're him."

"He's me. You love him too."

"Yeah. And he's not here."

II

There's this dream Rose has.

A beach. Always the beach, Norwegian mountains to the east, the ocean and the sky in parallel lines to the west, never meeting. Always the beach, always him. Eyes like the sky, mind filled with stars.

"Rose Tyler," he says, and his heartbeats drown out the sea when she listens. Two hearts, because one is lonely and he is alone.

"Rose Tyler," he says. He never says anything else.

Not when she kisses him, not when she holds his hand, not when she rages against him for things that aren't his fault, but is a consequence of knowing him. Not even when she pushes him down, and it's sand and skin and Doctor and desire.

It's always just her name, and it's always just Norway.

There's this dream Rose has, and she always wakes to her heart pounding and the other Doctor sleeping next to her, his hand in hers.

When she puts her head against his chest, she can hear his lone heartbeat and hers too, not quite as one. But maybe, maybe they could drown out a sea still.

II

"I got you. What has he got? What has he got, Doctor? Him, the other you."

"He's got the knowledge of it."

"That's not enough."

"For you or him?"

"I don't know."

"I do."

II

There's this life the Doctor has.

Humanity. A job, a house, a girlfriend, an adopted family. Grocery shopping, at least after Jackie has taught him not to lick everything first. Torchwood adventures. Public transport. Humanity.

Time Lord memories. In his head, skies burn, stars are born, and the universe calls for him. Time sings, but the words are slipping from him. He remembers, but he isn't. One heart. One time. He never was what he remembers, and he never knows if it's a loss or a madness.

Rose Tyler. He lives with her, sleeps with her, loves her as humans do, learns to cook with her, defends Earth with her, gets a new wardrobe with her and watches clocks with her.

It is strange how fast a second seems when it can only be visited once. Once, and it's gone.

Time. Limited time, one way only. Such a narrow road. Such a silence.

There's this life the Doctor has. He isn't sure how he feels about it.

He just lives it.

II

"I did really want this, Rose. The one adventure I could never have. Now I can."

"But you also want to be the Doctor, don't you? Somewhere in you there's the urge, I can feel it in you."

"Yes."

"You can't have both."

"I can now. Just not at the same time. You and me, Rose Tyler. Forever. Well, the human version of it. You're a very limited species, timewise."

"Not 'you,', Doctor. We."

II

There are these humans, Rose Tyler and the Doctor.

It's hard to be human when all you know is Time Lord. It's hard to have only one heart when your love come in two. It's hard, but they've already done the impossible.

There are these humans, Rose Tyler and the Doctor.

They're still getting used to the possible.

FIN


End file.
